


Художник боли

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Planescape: Torment
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: 2017 г.





	Художник боли

**Author's Note:**

> 2017 г.

Душа — холст, на котором череда воплощений пишет неповторимое произведение искусства. И самые прекрасные, самые яркие штрихи — шрамы страдания.

Почему бы телу не стать таким же холстом? По иронии, даже отрёкшись, Фелл остаётся самым преданным служителем своей Госпожи. Художником боли.

У любой расы кожа различается — жёсткостью, цветом, возможностью сохранять оттенки, скоростью регенерации... Пожалуй, здесь, в Сигиле, самое подходящее место, чтобы набрать разнообразный и богатый опыт. Пусть не все рискнут заглянуть в скромное убежище падшего дабуса, опасаясь гнева хозяйки города на пересечении Планов, но тем, кто достаточно смел, чтобы прийти к нему, Фелл посвящает всё своё внимание. На это время именно они — центр миров. Ведь каждый — отдельная вселенная, каждый — целая история, которую он способен воспроизвести словами символов и языком иглы. 

Страсть, ярость, триумф — красочными пятнами.  
Вина, месть, дружба — узором насквозь.  
Долг, клятва, неволя — узлами и неразрывными петлями.  
Столкновение судеб — пересечением линий.

Счастье и страдание, любовь и ненависть, жизнь и смерть переплетаются в застывшем танце красоты.

Ему открывают душу и доверяют тело, и мастер соединяет их в одно целое, черпающее силу из собственных слабостей и талантов, пороков и добродетелей, побед и поражений.

И он благодарен им искреннее, чем они ему. Ведь на Планах нет большего благословения, чем найти свой путь и предназначение.


End file.
